Angelic Demons and Demonic Angels
by Yugi and Mai
Summary: Angels are the most peaceful of all beings. Demons are the most heinous of all creatures. If that is the case then why is it that the most innocent of creatures is a demon and the most wicked is an angel? Written by Yugi. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Shadow Realm

**Angelic Demons and Demonic Angels**

Hello peeps you might remember me from my humour story **A series of unfortunate 'sexual' events **but this is my first supernatural story for you to (hopefully) enjoy. This story has a slight twist to it unlike other Angel/Demon stories as you will see as you read along. I will be using the English/American series names due to the fact i'm really used to saying them. I do know their Japenese names by the way 'cos I do have some of the graphic novels so there! I will give warnings before every chapter so you know if you want to read it or not.

That's all I really have to say apart from the disclaimer which is:-

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _(damn) _Kazuki Takahashi does _(Lucky Guy)_

Enjoy and please review at the end.

Thankies

Yugi

Special Thanks to my BETA Reader **_Luff_** for helping me with my crap grammer and spelling and just for being a best pal for me through tough times. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Key**

_'italics' _: Thought

"......." : Speech

**_New place_**: new place

**Warnings for this chapter!**

.Swearing

. Attempted Rape

**Chapter One: **_Enter the Shadow Realm_

A blood coloured sun rose high in the Shadow realm as darkened creatures began to emerge from their nightly slumber. It was the same process everyday and soon calls of demons were heard across the grey town. Mostly every demon in the realm was awake apart from an occupant who lived in the cursed, dark palace on the edge of town.

Eerie red beams leaked in through bedroom blinds to rest upon a sleeping figure. The rays licked the demon's face, causing elelids to open revealing innocent amethyst orbs. the figure rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the light whilst sitting up on his bed. A yawn escaped his rosy lips as a pale hand brushed through his tri-coloured hair. he stretched in defeat showing his leathery, black bat wings upon his back to go with his tight black robes he was wearing, as a tail emerged with the same effect. He slowly lifted his minute body off the bed and headed towards the window, sighing as he got there.

It was the same sight every day and he hated it.

The sky was always a dark purple, clouded in indigo showing darkness from every view; the land would pratically be dead due to the ash grey landscape and numerous naked trees bearing finger like branches. Hundreds of tombstones were littered across the whole realm showing the names of defeated demons and enemies. The only life-like substance in this land was the river of blood, which oozed across the realm.

_(A.N: If you have no imagination of what the realm's like then it's basically like the Dark Chao garden in Sonic Adventure 2 battle. That's all!) _

Along the paths of the Shadow Realm many demons flew by with their wings gliding along with the turbulent wind. Others just walked with their demonic tails swishing behind them. Without the tails they could considered normal people that live on Earth.

That of course was a lie...

Firstly they were demons, the most evil creatures in every realm known to man; and secondly their life wasn't as peaceful and normal either. This boy knew that all too well...for he was related to the King.

The young demon prince sighed again and glanced away from the window to hear a knock apon his door.

"Little One..." A hoarse voice called through the the door. The said boy quivered slightly at the voice, for he knew the owner all to well... "Oh Little One, your captain would like to have a word with his favourite prince." Replied a voice as the door slowly opened to show a man with a bandana across his blonde locks poking from the underneath. Violent black glasses covered the owner's eyes as a 'friendly' grin appeared across his face. Jet-black leather was wrapped around his body apart from the red pin badge on his uniform.

This was the captain of the Shadow Realm's army. Captain Keith.

The innocent boy placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the captain standing before him.

"Why can't you just call me Yugi like everyone esle does around here?" Questioned Yugi. Keith just smiled evilly at the young prince. He moved forwards with his balck speared tail moved in tow, black rugged wings emerged from his back. Yugi quivered as he was soon pushed against the wall.

Forceful hands grabbed at smaller one's as the prince was completely vulnerable to the captain. Their bodies were pinned together, lips only breathing space apart.

"You look so sexy when you cower like that. You know that I have still yet to claim you Little One." Keith smirked as his jagged tail wrapped around the other's waist, pulling him into an inescapable embrace. "You will be mine Little One. Just like your friends you will be screaming my name, begging for more. For long have I waited for the day I would claim your innocence as my own and break you down into what you really are...a demon." Keith smiled as he looked towards the desperate figure in his muscular arms and tail. Yugi was trying to break free from the grip but it was all in vain. He had been through this before but someone had always interrupted and he was spared for another day. Maybe today would be the day it would happen...

"Please let me go. I'll tell the King. You will never have me like you did with Ryou and Marik!" Quivered Yugi.

Keith chuckled. "They were too easy to please and yet they have more demon standards then you. Your Uncle wouldn't care less about what I do because I'm too precious to him. " He spoke as he continued his torture on Yugi, enclosing him in his larger bat wings. Keith's tail uncurled from Yugi's slim waist and slipped back behind him, moving slightly back to close the door. With that one click Yugi knew his fate was decided. Small tears welled up in his amethyst eyes as he continued to pull himself away from the captain. A disappointed smirk crept upon Keith's face as he forcefully lifted up the prince's chin and claimed his quivering lips as his own. The prey continued to struggle and soon felt a brutal hand slap him across the face.

"You will do what I want you little bitch!" Keith spat as another slap hit Yugi's face. The young innocence was breaking within his hands with every slap and bruising kiss he laid upon the young demon. "Now for the fun part..." Sour words flowed out Keith's mouth as he pinned the young demon to the bed and started to rip of his leather clothes, smirking with every protest and whimper the prince would make. "I'll try to make this as painful as I can for you!" He said as his large clawed bat wings folded down and pinned the other's smaller wings to the sheets.

Yugi whimpered and soon his china doll face was glistening with crystal trails as tears of pain and fright trickled down his face.

"Please Keith...I am a demon...Please..." He whispered as another tear ran down his face, "someone help me..."

_** Somewhere else in the palace**_

Whistling was heard all through the palace as a young demon soldier walked along one of the many dark corridors. Flicking his corn blonde hair out of the way he glanced down with lilac eyes towards the note addressed to his Captain.

He sighed as he continued his search with his long speared tail swishing along while he walked. Folded lilac wings rested on his back whilst indigo leather covered his tanned body. A green pin badge was placed neatly on his uniform to symbolise he was a soldier.

"Where the fuck is he?!?" He questioned. Scratching his head he soon wandered off again and shortly became bored. "Ah! Who gives a shit if he gets the note or not. It's only about him picking up his uniform from the cleaners anyway!" He threw his arms up in the air and slumped himself against a wall hearing a gentle bang as he did so. "Shit! Hope the Millennium Rod isn't damaged..." Eyes travelled down towards his trousers as he grasped a gold item with his hand, a smile creeping on his face as he inspected the Rod and saw no damage done. "Yep. No damage here. Maybe I should go see Ryou? Oh wait, he has lessons today. Sheesh, why does he always pick the hard things in life? He had to be a mage didn't he?" Sighed the soldier. "Guess I could go and see his royal shortness instead." He said as he slowly started to head towards Yugi's room.

Minutes passed and soon the demon soldier found himself outside the prince's bedroom. He stood there looking stupid for a while, until he heard something...

"Please...someone...help..."

"Yugi?! Oh no..." he stood there, eyes as wide as plates. "YUGI?!" He slammed his fist into the door, "YUGI!!!!! HEY! IT'S ME! MARIK!!!" Marik heard the prince's plea again, then clenched his fist. "DON'T WORRY YUGI!!!" He barged into the door nearly knocking it off his hinges. He froze, his face visibly pale in colour. "C-Captain?!" Keith mumbled something, then put his clothes back on, storming up to the soldier, "You tell anyone about this...and that goes for you too Prince, you'll regret being brought up in this realm..."

Marik nodded nervously. "Y-Yes sir..." As the captain left, he let out a sigh. But the captain was the least of the soldier's worries. He wore a look of concern at the sight of his friend. "Yugi...I'm sorry! I'm a soldier...and your best friend! I should have been with you! Keith would've never gone after you if I'd been here all along..." Marik shook his head, rushing over to the Prince's side. "But that doesn't really matter at the moment...are you ok Yugi?"

The said boy looked up to his friend and suddenly broke down in tears, his naked form shaking with pain, fright and shock.

"Oh Yugi..." sighed Marik as he grabbed a blanket from Yugi's bed and wrapped it around the petrified prince, rocking him like a mother would do to a child. the demon prince gave a sniffle and snuggled into the warm, red blanket.

"Why Marik? Why does he go after me?" Yugi questioned.

Marik ran a hand through Yugi's hair and sighed. "Maybe because you're too damned innocent!"

"Innocent? What's that got to do with it?"

"Oh just forget about it. Come on I need to know more about what happened in the rape?" Marik replied stupidly. Tears soon trickled down Yugi's face again as images flashed back in his head. He soon started to struggle again and pushed himself out of the blanket and away from Marik's form to the other side of the room.

"Don't hurt me..." Cowered Yugi as he folded his wings around himself for warmth and protection.

Marik raised his arms up in confusion. "What did I do this time?"

"I'll tell you perfectly what you did wrong!"

Marik followed the voice back to the owner who was standing in the doorway. Long white hair flowed down his head with bangs that licked his face. Serious brown eyes stared into lilac ones as he moved towards the soldier. Barbed black bat wings and a pointed tail flowed along with his black robes, which were neatly wrapped down his body. Unlike Keith and Marik he wore a blue pin badeg to show he was a mage of the Shadow Realm.

He stopped in front of Marik and gently smacked him round the head.

"You idiot! Yugi nearly got raped and you suddenly try to remind him of it all again. How dumb are you?!" Shouted the mage.

Marik rubbed his head and glared at him. "Nice to see you too mighty mage Ryou." Ryou just rolled his eyes and hit him again round the head. _'Better go and sort Yugi out then_' Ryou thought.

Ryou slowly moved towards the quivering figure and looked at him in worry. Yugi lifted his head slowly and glanced at Ryou, wiping a tear away with his pale hand. The demon mage lowered to Yugi's height and pulled him into embrace, trying his best to calm him down.

"Shush, my Prince. Everything will be fine." Cooed Ryou. Yugi shifted slightly and soon felt Ryou's speared tail slowly stroking through his hair with affection. A small sigh escaped his lips, soon relaxing. A smile appeared on Ryou's face as he noticed Yugi's tail waggle gently to show he was relaxed. _(A.N: Their tails basically symbolise thier emotions)_

Ryou turned back towards Marik and motioned him forward with the blanket. The soldier nodded and knelt down to Ryou and Yugi's height. A smile soon appeared on his face when he noticed the princes breathing become silent and relaxed, signalling he was falling asleep. Ryou grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the still naked Yugi, picking him up gently. A small whimper escaped Yugi's mouth, but he was soon fast asleep. Ryou lowered the demon prince onto the bed and pulled the other blankets around him, watching Yugi snuggle into the renewed warmth.

Both the Mage and Soldier smiled at the sight and came to the same agreement. they slowly crept towards the door and sneaked out, closing the door with a click and locking the door with a key.

Ryou sighed again. "We should tell someone Marik."

Marik slumped against the door "Oh yeah, like anyone's going to listen. Not even his uncle, the King, would care. You know he's too busy thinking of how to get that spoilt brat from the Light Realm..." He replied sarcastically. Ryou slwoly walked away with Marik in tow.

"We have no choice Marik. We have to tell the King."

**(End of Chapter)**

There the end of chapter 1 and it wasn't really that good. I will update soon but it will have to be updated after my other story **A series of unfortunate 'sexual' events** (If you haven't read it please do so. It's actually quite funny!). That means the chapters will be typed after my other story's chapters ok. I will have to go soon and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't think I've left Yugi off the hook just yet...

That's all but I have a question for you:-

_**Who do you think Yugi's Uncle is? Aka the King?**_

If you get it right the next chapter is dedicated to you. Please review and see you soon . Gotta go 'Most Haunted' is on and I love spirtual stuff.

Bye

Yugi


	2. Chapter 2: Everything's Relative

**Angelic Demons and Demonic Angels**

Sorry if this took ages to update but I have to save these on a floppy disk and the one I was using went all shitty on me so I had to type it again. I also type some of this at school so I have to be carefull of passing teachers or students otherwise I'm in deep shit. So once again I'm very sorry for putting this up late but I hope this chapter makes it up to you.

Thanks to the following people:- **autumnburn, mellinde, Kuroi Kitty, Lia Xaragi, S.Chensu and Luff, Jade Cade and Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru** for reviewing the first chapter.

Yes! No one knows Yugi's uncle so this chapter will be a surprise to everyone but this chapter is for **Jade Cade** because they guessed correctly on who the 'Light Realm Brat' was. This is for you.

Thanks Everyone

Yugi

**Key**

_'Italics' _: Thought

"......." : Speech

**_New Place_** : new place

**Warnings for this chapter!**

. Swearing

. Yugi Torture (I'm sorry)

. Very sick Keith/?

**Chapter Two: **_Everything's Relative_

It had seemed like hours before Marik and Ryou had finally made it to the Kings chambers. Thunder crashed outside as it illuminated the grand oak door before the pair. The Mage turned to give his friend a questioning look on wether they should be doing this, for accusing the captain of the Shadow Realm was one offence but standing up to the King was a terrible sin.

The Soldier replied with a nod of his head. Ryou sighed nervously as his pale hand moved towards the door and lightly tapped it.

Silence grew upon the pair as a click of hinges was heard from the other side of the doorway. The door creaked open as two figures stood before Marik and Ryou glaring into their innocent eyes.

"What do you two want?" asked the demon opposite Marik.

He continued to glare through his dull, dusty blue eyes as he brushed an impatient hand between his durty blonde hairs.

"Well?!?" he questioned again as his pointed side burns brushed against his face. Skin tight leather covered his over built body, _(A.N: Yuck!! Only Yami and Yugi are allwoed to wear leather!! They have the bodies for it!!) _a red badge resting on his vest. Ryou glanced down at the floor as his hand wandered to a lose part of thread on his robe.

"Do you need something or not!?!" asked the husky, deep voiced male. Ryou sighed and glanced upwards to look at the demon opposite Marik. He cleared his dry throat and asked "We would like to speak with the King!"

The asked man smirked and turned to face the captain next to him. "Did you hear that Keith!!!" he laughed "he wants to see the King."

Keith smiled back at the demon who just spoke "Their probably going to say I've been horrible to the little runt they call Yugi." He wiped away a laughing tear from his eyes as he questioned his evil freind.

"What do you think Raphael?" Keith asked. Raphael pondered for a moment and rubbed his rugged grey wings at the same time.

"We tell them the truth!" he replied.

"Which is?"

Marik had ,had enough and asked a question to get right to the point. Sadly it ended up with him having a punch to his left tanned cheek.

Keith scowled "How dare you speak to a Captian like that you worthless shit!!!"

Marik nodded sadly as he placed his hand to his offended cheek.

Raphael 'tutted' at the young soldier as he wrapped his jagged tail around Keith's waist, pulling him towards his body. He lowered his head towards the Captains ears, placing his lips around Keith's earlobe sucking and nibbling at the flesh. _(A.N: SOMEONE PASS ME A BUCKET QUICK!! I am very badly going to be sick if I read any more of this couple, But it is important for the story so I'm very sorry that I have to do that. Read on whilst I put this bucket next to me into good use!) _Keith moaned as his freind continued the torture turning to face the mage and soldier. "The King isn't here!!!" he groaned "He's gone to see his nephew".

Ryou nodded in thanks and disgust as the couple slammed the door in their shocked faces. Marik stuck his tongue out trying to get rid of some fowl aftertaste.

"That was just WRONG!!!" He stated.

Ryou agreed and replied "Next thing you know is that Raphael and that bastard Keith will be making it out!?!"

A pleasurable cry escaped from the Kings chambers followed by load thuds. Cries continued to reach Ryou and Marik's ears as more nasty sounds echoed in the damp corridors.

Marik placed his head in his hands as he walked further away from the door. "Ryou, I hate it when you are right!" he said to the demon mage. but Ryou had other things on his mind.

_'Why has the King gone to see Yugi?' _he thought as he and Marik contimued to run away from the disturbing sick sounds coming from behind them. _'Things are just not right here!?!'_ Ryou considered _'Please be ok Yugi?'_

_**Yugi's Room**_

Gentle quiet breaths escaped Yugi's lips as he continued to dream in his peaceful slumber. He was too deep in sleep to hear his bedroom door creak open, followed by heavy footsteps drawing near his resting form. The demonic figure was inching closer towards the Prince, whilst his dark ruby tail flicked behind him as clawed wings, in the same deathly ruby colour as his tail, sprawled from his back. A smile crept across his face as his yellow and turquoise eyes glinted in the dakness, focusing on the young innocent before him. A cool breeze drifted through the window as it picked up the majestic voice of the stranger saying "Yugi?"

The said boy stirred slightly but continued to surrender himself to the deep sleep. the stranger grew more impatient as the young demon before him made no effort of movement. He rose up his hands and soon slammed them down both side of Yugi's head.

The prince's eyes flew open as a bead of sweat trickled down his pale, angelic face. Raspy breaths echoed through the royal room as panic went through Yugi's body. His innocent eyes fixing upon the dark creature before him as his minute bat wings enclosed his still exposed body. The figure opposite him smirked even more, running a hand through his own turquoise hair. He opened his lips and asked "Why do you fear me nephew?". The 'nephew' lifted his head up to be caught in the gaze of his uncle's peering, sinister eyes. Yugi could feel the tears building up along the rims of his eyes, yet he couldn't let them fall.

It was forbidden to show weakness in front of the King. Yugi's dry mouth parted as a fake smile plastered his face.

"Nothing is wrong your majesty!" he bowed in reply.

The King nodded to the common gesture as he stood in front of the prince. "Why must you always be so...so formal? I'm your uncle so why don't you call me buy my name? Dartz!!!"

Yugi bobbed his head in acknowledgement. He glanced back towards the window to see if it looked any different then it did in the morning.

_'Nothing's Changed'_ Yugi thought.

numerous amounts of demons were flying outside as the blood shot red moon sat in the shadowy sky.

A sigh escaped his lips as he gently stroked the wings wrapped around his body. he continued to do so until a hand grabbed the end of his shoulder. He was turned forcefully to face his uncle.

"Why do you lie to me?" questioned Dartz. Fear welled up inside the prince as he replied to the high ranked demon "I would never lie to his majesty!!! That is a terrible crime to commit towards the King!!!" he gulped. Dartz shook his head and grasped the young demons shoulders, as his speared ruby tail gently lifted up the prince's chin to his eyelevel.

"If you don't lie then why is it in your eyes? It's all there! Your pain, fears, weaknesses and the thing I despise the most...your innocence!" he interrogated. Yugi shook his head as a pearl tear trickled from his amethyst orbs. "I'm...I'm not lying and I'm...I'm...not innocent!" he sobbed.

Dartz gave another disapproved nod as he tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulders, making the prince gasp in pain. "The why do you cry Young Prince!?! You're like an angel in a demons bod. That eye colour of yours? Doesn't that represent purity and light?"

Another tear leaked from Yugi's eyes as he listened to his uncles harsh, but true words.

"Prince of the Shadow Realm!?! You're not worthy enough to be given that monarchy title! Look at you! Your small, weak, pathetic and most of all innocent!!!" Dartz shouted "I tried helping you with the loyal aid of Captain Keith but obviously your friends got in the way and his dominance wasn't good enough!?!"

A questioning look appeared on Yugi's face as the information sank in. "Keith!?!" Yugi sobbed "You...you asked Keith to try and ra...rape me all this time!!!" he continued.

Dartz looked down at his sobbing nephew as a dark chuckle poured out of his mouth. "That's right Yugi!!! Why it was the only way to change you but it hasn't done much has it Little Prince!!!" he asked.

More tears fell down Yugi's face as he buried his head in his hands.

"Oh but don't worry, because I'm going to teach you personally little nephew of mine!".

Dartz moved slowly away from the prince and closed the door with a laod click as a smile danced across his face on what he was planing to do.

Yugi looked up at the familiar sound but had no time to react as he was pushed forcefully down onto his bed, crying in fright.

Dart'z large ruby wings unfolded down to pry the young ones smaller wings off the small demons naked body, pinning them to his side to prevent escape. The Kings mouth lowered towards Yugi's lips and bit on the lower one harshly as the red living substance flowed from the cut. Yugi cried loulder hoping Ryou or Marik would hear him. Anger crossed the Kings face as he lashed his tail around the prince's neck chocking him lightly to quieten the pleas down.

_'Help me someone!!! Ryou? Marik? Where are you? Please help me! It's getting harder to breath!' _Yugi panicked in his thoughts.

it seemed like the King had read his mind as he unwrapped his tail from around Yugi's neck and ran the spear edge of the organ across the princes pale cheek. Cutting the flesh in the process as more blood trickled from the new cut. Dartz smiled as he wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist to stop the prince from moving so much. He lowered his lips towards the new cut and licked up the iron substance mixed with innocent tears, which still fell down Yugi's face. "Please...please Uncle...Your majesty...don't do this!?!" he pleaded. Dartz didn't reply instead he moved his head from the cheek to Yugi's ear and whispered "no!" moving his lips towards the sensitive flesh on the earlobe and sucking it greedily.

Yugi mewed slightly causing Dartz to suck harder as he continued his torture towards Yugi's neck. He placed his lips around the prince's tender neck and licked around the area then sucking the flesh as well.

The prince couldn't hold it much longer and a moan escaped his bleeding lips, as he felt disgusted over what he had just done.

Dartz smirked over the reaction and whispered "I don't get it nephew? Why is it that your mind says stop yet your body is agreeing to what I want? Well prince?" He asked as he pulled of his own black and red uniform at the same time joining Yugi in being completely bare.

_'Why is this happening!?! Why does everyone say I'm innocent? Keith said it, Marik even agrees and now my own Uncle says the same thing! I don't want to be here!!! I have a small weak, pathetic body that won't listen to me and seems to wanting what Dartz is giving to me!!! Ryou, Marik were are you' _Yugi cried in his thought.

Dartz looked down at the innocence under him and smirked as his two ivory fangs glistened in the dark. he was having a lust overload as all he saw was a petrified young demon struggling from his royal grasp, those amethyst eyes twinkerling with waiting tears that easily showed that he knew what was going to happen. Those eyes could easily tame the darkest creature but when it came to a lust filled mind not even those orbs could stop it.

Dartz looked at his prey and dove his head down, digging his ivory fangs into Yugi's pale shoulder whilst cries of agony escaped his nephew's lips.

Enough was enough for the King and everything was going to plan, no interruptions from Yugi's friends, a breaking prince and soon a new and improved demon would be his nephew not an angelic one.

He looked up into the prince's crying orbs of fright and pain which drove the demon King over the edge. He loved it when this happened he would make the innocent suffer, torment them and just when things are bad he would take them right away without even preparing his poor victim. His nephew would be no exception. He took one last look at the petrified prince, lowered his body and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**(End of Chapter)**

That's the end of the chapter but if you want to know what Dartz or Keith look like go on or look them up on **google**. Sorry about the Keith/Rapheal thing but it's part of the plot also a might put every chapter say once every two weeks...is that ok with everyone but if you can't wait that long then read the following stories produced by me and my sister Mai. Here's the list!

**A series of unfortunate 'sexual' events:** Ever wondered why you should never eavesdrop? Well so have many Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and once they hear these conversations they wish they never did listen. Chapter 7 will be up on the 5th ** (Yugi) (PG-13) (Humor)**

**Yamis of Torture:** Three hikaris are stuck living with their three sadistic yamis. And when the yamis are being quiet.You know something's wrong...(YY,MM,RB later on). **(Mai) (PG-13) (Angst/Humor) **

**Seeing thru u:** Ray thinks he has Kai all worked out, but does he? Unbenoenst to his teamates, the icy team captain has a different side to him...KR. **(Mai) (Beyblades PG-13) (Humor/Romance)**

That's all and the next update might be in two weeks time...sorry about the long wait. C ya next chapter and soz for the crap grammer and spelling and don't kill me over what I did to Yugi because I love him to bits but it's part of the plot so I'm sorry. the Angels will appear in Chapter 4 (I think).

Yugi


	3. Chapter 3: All's fair in love andPain

**Angelic Demons and Demonic Angels**

Hey this is the third chapter and well im going to be honest with you guys...this chapter hasn't been done by me, it was done by my good friend Luff because once you read the content you will reliese that i can't write any of this stuff and so I had to ask my best friend to do it for me.

Well so here is the next chapter and trust me it's good..I may not of written it but i helped give her the idea of it all and so once again thanks to my friend Luff for doing this chapter. Luff I would of typed more after it but what I have written would spoil the whole thing so here is your moment of glory.

Well thanks thanks to the following people for reviewing- **Jade Cade, Mellinde, tiger witch, TwinSanity, Dark Magician Girl Hikaru, Narmolania, Strega, autumnburn, PeaceSeeker, SilverwingDragon64.**

Wel thats all and enjoy this chapter... I know Luff did, and after this I am slightly worried about what is inside my friends head. #shudders#

Enjoy.

**Key**

_'Italics' _: Thought

"..." : Speech

**_New Place_** : new place

**Warnings for this chapter**

. More Yugi torture (I am really sorry and trust me im madly in love with him and Yami)

. Blood

. and also...r...a...p...e.

**Chapter Three:** _All's fair in Love and...Pain._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi's scream penetrated the air as Dartz once again dug his fangs into the prince's shoulder, but he didn't stop at just biting, he ripped a whole chunk of skin from his quaking body. Yugi convulsed as he tried to adjust to the agonising pain, but the movement just seemed to make it hurt even more.

"Yugi…" Dartz growled, a slight hint of pleasure in his voice, "don't disappoint me…I expected you to scream louder…" Yugi whimpered, crying uncontrollably as the bitter taste of his tears found their way inside his mouth. He coughed and spluttered, trying desperately to cover his wounded shoulder; but he became distracted from this as Dartz climbed on top of his naked form, pulling his arms down by his sides.

"No…p-please…I'll be good…I'll do whatever you want…" Yugi choked. He could barely open his eyes to see the look of lust that was playing greedily across Dartz' face.

"Yes Yugi…you _will_ do whatever I want…especially if you don't want to die…or maybe you would prefer to spend the rest of your days living a life of pain and misery? Would you like that, my _prince_? Answer!" Dartz drew back his hand a brought it down hard across Yugi's face, making the young prince cry in terror.

"N-no…please…I don't want anymore pain…" He opened his eyes to see Dartz lowering his head again, and moved himself as far away from Dartz as possible. Yugi shivered as he felt him running his tongue up and down his neck, biting it every so often just to hear Yugi's agonized cry.

Yugi struggled as Dartz' hands suddenly moved to grab Yugi's arms, and before he knew what was happening his hands had been tied to the bed post above his head with a pair of cuffs. Yugi yelled as he tried to pull himself out from under Dartz', but the pain in his shoulder caused him to collapse with exhaustion. _'Oh God…please help me…someone…Marik…Ryou…' _

"Ah, have you finally realised that struggling will not get you anywhere? What a clever little prince…but now, I think it's about time…" Dartz lifted himself from Yugi's body, walked over to his discarded clothes and pulled something out from one of the pockets. Yugi moved his head to try and see what it was, but his tear filled eyes made his vision blurry. "Are you ready…? For more pain, that is…" Yugi whined, drawing up his knees so that Dartz couldn't sit on him again. He closed his eyes…

Yugi heard a cracking noise, and at first he felt nothing; but very quickly a searing pain shot up his legs so fast that he couldn't scream, he just gasped and kicked his legs out in an attempt to make the pain stop. He stared at the ceiling, his mouth wide open and tears pouring from his eyes at a phenomenal rate. Dartz took his chance to hit Yugi again, this time across his chest. He felt his groin hardening as the young prince finally allowed himself to utter a cry, pushing his chest out as he struggled against the cuffs.

Dartz moaned before pushing Yugi's legs down and sitting on him once again, bending down and captured Yugi's lips in a fierce kiss. He bit his lips and tongue, pleasure filling his body as Yugi's sweet blood flowed into his mouth. Yugi hardly had the strength to struggle anymore as he just squirmed slightly under Dartz' weight. He could see the black leather whip that Dartz had used to hit him, but didn't have time to think about it as Dartz began to make his next move. He rolled Yugi onto his front, and then pulled him up so he was on all fours. Yugi immediately fell down again, the pain across his legs searing through his body.

"AAAHH!" Yugi bent his head down as a fresh set of tears began to flow down his cheeks, his resolve to make life as difficult for Dartz as possible breaking. He truly felt no hope; he didn't think Marik and Ryou would ever come for him.

"Yugi, obey your master!" Dartz slashed the whip down on him once again, but Yugi did not cry out; Dartz knew he was almost broken. "Your friends won't come for you, Yugi…they don't care…and if they do ever find out this happened, they will pay… So, if you truly care about your friends, you will obey me. And trust me, what they will have will be much, much worse…" Yugi didn't move, he just lowered his head even further down. He didn't want his friends to get hurt, but…

"That's a good boy…" Dartz pulled Yugi back onto his knees again, but this time Yugi didn't fall down. It appeared that Yugi did believe his friends would help him if they knew, and was keeping quiet in case he attracted any…_attention_.

And without any warning, Dartz probed Yugi's entrance before shoving his member into him as hard as possible. Yugi cried out, obviously the pain was a bit too much for him to handle. Dartz watched with satisfaction at Yugi's tiny, quivering frame, as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. However, Dartz wasn't feeling particularly kind, so he began to hammer into Yugi with as much strength as possible regardless of his screams of agony.

Dartz soon found himself crying with pleasure as Yugi's tight, warm entrance seemed to be multiplying his need to release. Yugi too found that he no longer felt pain so much as pleasure, and unwillingly moaned loudly as he silently screamed for more, as well as punishing himself for thinking such things. But he couldn't help himself; Dartz was doing everything he could in the way he moved to make Yugi feel pleasure, and it was working beyond anything Yugi wanted. _'No…ah…aah…uuuuuuuuhh…why…can't I…' _Yugi couldn't even think straight as he gradually gave way to the pounding Dartz was giving his rear, wishing beyond anything that the torture would end quickly.

Yugi cried out as Dartz' arms found their way around his waist and pulled him tightly up against his chest, allowing him to bury himself further into Yugi's entrance. Yugi moaned again as Dartz slowed down slightly, only to allow himself to push himself harder into Yugi. Dartz was glad that his 'treatment' was working so well…maybe he would be able to have more escapades like this with Yugi in the future, only with a much more willing victim to torture…

They both cried in unison as Yugi released all over the bed while Dartz released inside Yugi, pushing Yugi down as he fell on top of him. Yugi struggled, the cuffs digging painfully into his wrists.

"Well, Yugi…I have to say I don't think you were completely unwilling, were you?" Yugi bent his head shamefully, but found himself unable to cry from fatigue. "I hope you have learnt, Yugi…if you don't want pain, you must obey me. You must become a true demon if you want to continue living here, in _my_ world."

Dartz got up and slowly dressed himself, only taking Yugi's cuffs off once he had finished. When he became free Yugi curled into a ball, drawing the cover around him and tending to his wounds. By now he was covered in blood, impossible to cover up what had happened.

"Never forget what happened here today, Yugi. You'll live to regret it if you do." And with that, Dartz left. Yugi wept for hours afterwards, the mixture of tiredness and pain sending him into an unsettled and disturbing sleep.

**(End of Chapter)**

#blinks# whoa my friends good...but im still concerned about what is inside that head of hers #shudders# or well im not excatly perfect myself.

So there you go that was the thrid chapter and also if you want to read more of the work Luff does...you can find them on our profile..just click on S.Chensu and Luff and there you will find more of their work.

Dont worry the next chapter will be done by me and if your waiting for my other story, it will be up this week and so I bid you all good day and this is so hard to type and listen to music at the same time...especially if it's a song you hate to death (damn Scissor Sisters and that song). Well better go and now I shall be happy for a song I like is now on...yes!

_Your outta touch,_

_I'm outta time_

Opps got carried away with that song...well gotta go..

Bye

Yugi


End file.
